Boyhunting, games and Middle names
by CookieMonstar-DeaTheKidd
Summary: Entry to Joelle8 Songfic Challenge. Sinead Starling hates her middle name but loves to 'hunt' a certain Thomas who would like to know it. And he goes so far as to play by her rules for ninrty seconds... Rated 'case it's kinda kiss lovin'


**My first ever challenge entry, so be nice to me. Please. Blah, blah, blah i don't own anything. And here are the challenge requirements:**

**Challenge Name:**The Songfic Challenge by Joelle8

**Challenge Description:**To put it frankly, I've never read a songfic that I really, really liked. No offense to anyone. For this challenge, you have to write a story based on a song. Wow. Difficult. :P

**Challenge Criteria:**

1. The words of the song- at least some of them- HAVE to be included in the story. I don't care how you fit them in, just make sure you do. Be creative with it!

2. The genres can be anything you want. Romance, humor, angst, horror, western... whatever you want. I'm not picky.

3. If your songfic will include romance, the pairing can be anything. As I'm sure you all know, I love originality when it comes to them. XD

4. Credit MUST BE GIVEN where it's due. As in, to the actual artist of the song. Just put it in the Author's Note or something. :P

5. Please- and I am seriously BEGGING you here- DO NOT MAKE IT CLICHE. That's the main problem with songfics- they ALL have some element of cheesiness in them, and it drives me INSANE. Whoever can manage to write a songfic that is NOT cliche, I will love you forever.

6. Your summary MUST INCLUDE "For Joelle8's Songfic Challenge". Just to make my life a bit easier.

**Challenge Entry Due Date:**Hmm... let's see... *searches for a random day in her head* NOVEMBER 25, 2010. Thanksgiving! :D

* * *

Fifteen, though barely, years of age. Male. Six foot, three inches. Quite muscular. Blond hair, slightly wet from the foggy **night **air and staying late after a swim meet. A face still somewhat round with youth, yet mature enough to be **good looking** or more accurately in this society 'hot'. And yes, this would be called stalking but, when you've graduated from every collage that will accept you, you're left with a lot of time on your hands. But, the auburn haired girl sitting in a dark blue, tinted window **truck** with the binoculars pressed to her face didn't think so. She went when **no one **could** stop her**. That girl thought she was staying one step ahead of those blundering Thomas. Not total necessary but, a precaution is understandable.

What she didn't understand is why she got this tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she did do this.

* * *

Although, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, this blond haired boy felt an intense prickly... feeling on the back of his neck. Like somebody was watching him. He forgot about it until it felt like someone or something was sticking him with a hot iron. He **couldn't help it **or **stop it **when his head turned to look behind his shoulder. He felt like **something must've come over **him. It was silly, he knew, but, he didn't stop himself. There was nothing except a truck with dark windows. And it was driving right behind him. At a steady pace. Right behind him. He might be slow but, now he knew something was up and he began to walk faster until he was running in the general direction of the apartment his family of five plus pet was staying in.

He glanced over his shoulder and that darn truck was still following him.

* * *

She swore to herself not to follow him like **a boy-hunter **or something of that sort. At fifteen, she couldn't be blamed for following a boy like a target she **was aiming **at. **Pointing** at. Observing, **only looking**, she told herself. Just **looking. **

Just as he started to run, she speed up. She didn't mean to but, it was **an accident**. She **swore **on her heart and highly advanced mind. It didn't cross her her mind that he would be scared of her. She was no Natalie Kabra but, if needed she could kill someone with a few quick strikes or a single whip of a gun and a small pull of a trigger. It wasn't a **weekend hobby **but it was fun to watch peoples and their habits. It was amazing at how much person could ruin their own day by being so uncooperative to other people. It aways occurred to her at how many girls her age she saw were always rushing from one place to the next and how much free time she had. Since her parents didn't care about where she went or what she did...

* * *

That darn truck wasn't letting him go. And he had been circling the area where he lived at. He couldn't keep this up for forever and he knew it. But that truck could, all night if it wanted to. It was idle in following him, meaning the driver had nowhere else to be any time soon. As he glanced back for what seemed to be the millionth time, he saw the driver for the first time. Auburn hair, pale-ish face and scrawny arms attached to miniature hands. He turned forward so he didn't run into anything. If he was going to do this, he was gonna have to go to an old abandoned building he knew of and hid there until the stalker stopped...stalking him.

A few minutes away from that crumbling red brick building, the **headlights caught **him and he froze like deer.

* * *

Right as soon as her headlights caught him, she smiled a 'Sylvester finally ate Tweedy Bird' smile. She felt satisfied that he froze in fear, fear that a Thomas or any other Cahill for that matter should ever experience. It was weak and pathetic move but, strangely she felt...attracted to that show of vulnerability. She felt like a real person for once, not one child out of three that was raised to just obey and learn and defeat others just to gain power. She felt like a teenage girl with emotions for boys, a subject that really wasn't touched until that horrible race stopped. On instinct she turned to engine off but left the light on and got out of her truck.

It was chilly outside of the heated cab. She shivered involuntarily and hugged the knitted fabric of her cardigan closer to her body. She approached him with a tiny smile on her face.

Let's hope this goes well.

* * *

He saw a shadowy figure approach him and he tensed himself for a fight. But when he or more accurately now she came into the light, he wasn't expecting to see his very very distant related cousin. Sinead Starling; auburn haired, a scrawny figure about five foot three. To him this was weird that she of all people was following him, Hamilton Holt. It made sense though, he was a Thomas and she was an Ekaterina. Their family rivalry had been going on since who-knows-when.

"Hey, why are you following me around?" She just stood there like a statue. This went on for several seconds then, finally she sighed.

"I was _not _following you, I was contemplating your next move by simply watching you though out the day and creating a hypothesis of how you would react if I or any other Cahill were to attack you." She was trying to confuse him and it seemed to be working until he opened his mouth, again.

"So you were spying on me and if you have a smarty come back to that: it's also called stalking." He gave her a small smile and she scowled at her brawny cousin. "So why were you stalking me?"

"Stalkers take pictures and are very extreme. I'd prefer you call me a spy. Besides, if I were to be stalking you, I would not have gotten out of my **truck**. Not even to talk to you." She harrumphed at the end causing him to burst out in laughter. By the time he was done, she wasn't really laughing but, wasn't acting so adult-ish.

"Alright, why are you spying on me? And give me a real answer 'cause that last one was pretty lame."

"It wasn't lame, it was the truth and you are not getting anything else out of me." This was beginning to be...fun to her. Teasing him, baiting him to see how far he would go to get information.

"Really?" He asked in a sarcastic tone that implied he was going to do everything he could to get information out of her.

"**That's right**. Not a single wor-AHHHH!" He picked her up like she weighed no more than a loaf of bread. He laughed at her reaction and she swatted his pavement like back. Her hand hurt and she thought it hurt her more than it hurt him.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked, slightly irritated but more amused."Not that it actually hurt or anything." He added quickly, as not to seem weak.

"**I didn't do it**. It was a spasm, **never**coulda stop** it.** Total** accident**." She lied through her teeth easily. It was like breathing to her now.

"Yea, right. So since you won't talk, my parents don't care where I go just as long I come home in forty-eight hours, I have all night and a day to spend with you." What he didn't say was how happy it made him to be spending all that time with her. Sinead was glad that he couldn't see her face 'cause she was sure it was redder than the worlds best tomato ever been.

"Forty-eight hours. HA! My parents don't even live here. Shoot they don't even know I'm here. And you know I can walk right?" She didn't mind being carried but, she couldn't see where he was taking her and being the way she is, this could not happen.

"Yeah, I know you can but, I'm not gonna let you." To prove his point, he hoisted Sinead up higher on his shoulder.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever. I don't care. Let's play Twenty Questions. What's your middle name?"

"Marino. What's yours?"

"Your name is Hamilton Marino Holt, seriously?" She felt him nod and gasped. "Okay, um what's your favorite subject in school?"

"Duh, dude P.E. What's your middle name?" He persisted but, she evaded his question with another. "Favorite movie."

"I Am Legend. Middle name." He said quickly, in hopes that he would get an answer.

"Ah, favorite color. Starts with M." She noticed that they were in that building he was going to. It was okay. There weren't any holes in the wall or anything so she knew it was okay to be in.

"Mary. Grey." Again she was grateful he couldn't see her face, it was red from the coincidence that his favorite color was her eye color.

"Nope, who do you think is the hottest actress in the world? And you should know because you've been around most of the globe in thirty days." There was a hint of jealousy in her voice but it was almost covered up with light-heartiness.

"Marilyn. Ah, this kinda hard, um Megan Fox before her surgery. Or maybe Halle Berry."

"Uh-uh and really do I look like a 'Marilyn'? Megan Fox, huh? Don't like her to much. I love Halle Berry though, great second choice. Book." He self-esteem took a hit when he said M.F, previously one of the hottest actresses before her surgery gone wrong.

"Macy. Harry Potter, the entire series. Don't act shocked either, Thomas's aren't completely stupid."

"That's not it. And wasn't going to say that. What about, "She fished around for something that would be constructive to his file."Favorite sibling. Mines Ted."

"That's hard, their both irritating in different ways. But, Reagan wins hands down. Little bit more civil than Meagan. Maria." This guessing thing was not his cup of tea but, he was nearly at the floor he wanted to be at.

"Very interesting. No. Food." Really Mary is a variation of Maria. Get original, Hamilton.

"Dang it, um Marcia. Tri-tip with french fries dipped in gravy."

"Yummy. Notice the sarcasm and nope. I'm getting board, you're turn."

"FINALLY, you middle name NOW!" She giggled at his impatient tone.

"I'm not answering that. My middle name is ugly and completely horrible in every way."

"Fine, movie." Now, giant Hammy Holt was very frustrated and would've liked to squeeze the freakin' answer out of her.

"Ho hum, let me think for a.. Amelia, you know that one movie about the life of Amelia Earhart. Genius."

"Book. Fiction, not a school textbook." He dropped her on a bed and she bounced a few times before settling. Sinead eyes roamed the room, absorbing her surroundings and evaluating what could be used as weapon, if necessary. She noted Hamilton sat on the opposite bed, facing her. So she turned towards him and said "Pride and Prejudice. It's amazing, you should read it some time."

"So are you ever going to tell me your middle name?"

"Do I have to lie to you, so you stop pestering me about my stupid middle name?" She started at him like, Well.

"No 'cause I'm gonna get it out of you one way or another." He got up slowly and walked around the room like he was predator and she was prey. Like that's gonna intimidate her.

"What are you doing that for? And what's this one way, are you going to tickle me?" She rolled her eyes and he sighed even more irritated. Was this her **weekend hobby**, he thought, going out, finding a guy and stalking him and then irritating answer after answer out of him. This reminded him of a creepy song Meagan liked, it was something like..

"No, and you are acting like a **boyhunter**."

"**I** would** never**. **I didn't**.. I don't do that." How dare he accuse her of something so lowlife and board induced activity. "**It was an accident **that I saw you and you know since you were there and that was opportunity to learn more about the enemy."

"Right and you just told me that: it wasn't an accident and this was not an opportunity to learn about the enemy, it was an opportunity to watch moi."

"Ha-ha you're SO funny. And** I'll say it again**, it was an opportunity to learn more about the enemy. If you think** I love saying that**, you are wrong." He looked amused and that irritated her to no end.

"You know it's **mad shocking** at how much you can lie to one person."

"**'Mad shocking'? **What does that mean?" It was obvious but, she wanted his interpretation.

"Isn't it obvious, it's so shocking that it makes you go mad." He didn't seem to notice the gap between them was closing but, Sinead M. Starling sure as heck did."Like when you **caught** me in **headlights** or when you and your brothers came back right at the end of the race. That was crazy." She was vainly trying to create distance but, he kept coming closer and closer with each and every second. Before she knew it happened, she had her back pressed to a wall and his large hands were on either side of her.

"Okay can you stop, you're being intimate jock and I'm the vulnerable nerd." He just looked down at her with dark brown eye **(ha he's a cyclops. =P),**she'd never noticed. For the first time in his life, Hamilton Marino Holt felt like he was in control, his dad wasn't telling what to do and his sisters weren't trying to prove their better than him.

"Then tell me your middle name, Sinead Starling or I will steal your first kiss." He was dead serious and she could see it in his eyes. He leaned in closer and closer. She bit her lip in the same second he hesitated.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you." He leaned back with a hopeful glint in his eyes. "On one condition: you do exactly what I say for the next ninety seconds."

"Really? All of this just for you to tell me your middle name." She nodded and Hammy sighed in defeat and stepped back. Fifteen seconds had passed.

"Now, **get on your knees**." He obeyed, she continued" **Put your hands up**, seriously** get 'em up**." He gave her a dirty filthy look but complied in the next instant. Seven more.

"Okay close your eyes now." Sixty-four seconds.

"Why?" He wasn't scared to do that, it was just strange. She sent him a look that said, Do it, now. He did. Sixty Mississippi's left.

"Now, keep 'em closed until I say 'open'." She wrapped up all of her courage and got on her knees too and leaned in closer until her lips touched his. On instinct His eyes _flew _open and she pulled away.

"I didn't say 'open'!"

"You didn't need to! What was that anyway? I know for sure it's not your middle name." Twenty seconds, Sinead mentally calculated.

"I still have eighteen seconds. Answer the question: Do you like me?" Fifteen...fourteen...thirteen, she was silently counting.

"Huh, um sure, I guess. Why do I need to answer this question?" He was majorly confused and she had like ten seconds.

"'Cause I said so. And you must obey me for the next seven seconds. Tell me why." Was this feeling of insecurity.. normal for a teenage girl to experience?

"I don't know, your cute and smart and funny when you want to be. And I guess 'cause your different from other girls. And your time is up, middle name now." Just so this sneaky slither-er couldn't get away, he pinned her down with a quick and efficient move his dad had taught him when he was like six.

"NO! I don't wanna tell you, it's embarrassing." That last sentence fragment was aimed at the situation she was in. Pinned down a boy. On the floor. This was all wrong, she was the one who should be on top. This was plain wrong on every level in every game. "Fine let me up and I'll tell you."

"HECK NO! I've learn not to listen to you when you make deals. Tell me or I'll turn this into something else." He nodded at their position. She gasped. "You wouldn't! You filthy, dirty, unnaturally large, **hard rocking, good looking** Thomas."

"I can and will." He leaned and kissed her with all his Thomas-y strength. She knew that if she gasped, again, he would deepen the kiss, it happened all the time in books and stuff. Her mind was going groggy with a strange pleasure and lightheartedness. But it was working enough for her to form a plan.

As soon as he rolled over onto his back, she hit a pressure point, jumped up and ran for her life. She ran and ran until she could see her **truck,** which hadn't been parked all that far away. She could hear him running behind her and she pushed her body harder than she'd ever pushed her mind.

Two point four seconds later she was in her truck, driving away. Sinead felt an almost non-existent not really there bad feeling for putting him through all of that, so she rolled down the window and Yelled" IT"S MACKENZIE!"

He yelled back at her,"You stinkin' **BOYHUNTER**!"

**Hopw you enjoyed it, you better have 'cause it took me like 5 days to make it. Click this \/ button right there to review. **

**Song: Boyhunter**

**Artist: Skye Sweetnam (love her. am soo obsessed right now) and AK'Sent**

**Another Disclaimer: I do not and will never ever ever in a million years own any of used elements.**


End file.
